To Heaven From Hell
by missingyouforever
Summary: In the future Nerissa controls every world, and has every heart, except for two. The heart of Kandrakar and the heart of Earth. So Will travels back in time, to change the horrible fate that is looming in the distance. This is the story of a true hero.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

So here is a story that will have many chapters. I don't own W.i.t.c.h. or anything else...cry. I have some major ideas for this story. I really want to take it somewhere.

Lights

Camera

Action

_Prologue:_

"_Guys we have to do this now. There is no other way. Blunk, Mr.Hubbles I want you to stay away from Nerissa, when the oracle gave me his powers he also gave me the power to cloak you. So go to our safe house on earth, where Nerissa won't look for you two. Be safe. I love you two, and I couldn't have found two more honest, and pure beings. You have saved my life, and Lillian's on more than one occasion. I conceder you to be this worlds last hope. Thank you. And I am proud of you. You have my love, both of you."_

"_Blunk not afraid, Blunk have Mr.Hubbles. Will do good in past. Will save Blunk and all of the worlds. Blunk loves Will!"_

_Blunk, and Mr.Hubbles walk over to me and I grab both of them. I held them both and felt tears slide down my face. I can't leave them to Nerissa, but if I succeed this future will never exist. _

_I feel Lillian walk over and join our hug, she's crying harder than anyone. I look over at her, she looks so much like Cornelia, she is fourteen now. The only difference is that she has shorter hair. _

_I feel like I'm abandoning two of the only people that I have left. Two of the three people left in my life that I would give my life for. There was a time that Blunk was just Blunk to me, now he and Mr.Hubbles are both two my closest friends. That just serves to help show you how bad this future is. I can't believe that I'm twenty, and I want to be fourteen again. I want the world to have a blue sky, instead of the blood red one that there is now. _

_I finally get to see everyone again; the only thing that I would change about this plan is Blunk, and Mr.Hubbles having to stay back, to throw Nerissa off our trail. Though I have full confidence in their abilities to fight, and to stay alive. _

_Blunk and I lock eyes and we both life our arms ready to open their respective folds, I'm folding to the past, Blunk to earth, Fadden Hills to be exact. He is going to hide out in my dad's old apartment. _

_I look at Lillian who has tears sliding down her face. Finally I am going to fulfill my promise to Cornelia, I'm going to protect her sister. I'm going to get her home. _

_I hug both Blunk, and Mr.Hubbles one more time, then we both make our folds. After months of preparation, finally our plan worked. To time travel I had to visit the entrapped oracle, where he gave me his power. Sadly even with his power I am no match for what Nerissa has become. She has all of the hearts, except for two. She has taken over every world, and has full power. There is only a resistance of fifteen left after the battle two years ago, some of us can't even walk. _

_I grab Lillian, who in turn grabs Napoleon, and we step through the fold, the fold through time. _

14 Year Old Will's POV

I can't believe that I actually got a ninety three on my math test. Mom's not going to know what to do. I am so going to get to go to the sleep over at Hay Lin's this weekend. Now we can figure out how to get Yan Lin back from Nerissa. I owe it to Hay Lin, and I will save her grandmother, if it is the last thing that I do. Yan Lin is one of our strongest hopes against Nerissa.

"Will! Are you going to be able to come to the sleep over tonight!"

Hay Lin asked as she ran up to me, grabbing my arms and pinning me up against the locker. Thank god, I have the right answer to her question. She needs us so much, I can feel her hurting.

"Well I don't know."

"Will how bad did you do on Mr. Collins history test? If you did well it's going to be more than just you that gets lucky tonight."

"Irma!"

"What can I say Corny? It just seemed like the time and place for the perfect comment."

I'm watching them smiling, so is Taranee. I love these girls. And would do anything for them. I need them more than they will ever know.

"Stop getting off track! So Will can you come to the sleep over tonight?"

Taranee is smiling at me. She doesn't have to ask this. She already knows that I got an A on my history test. With Nerissa, I've decided that what they say is true. If we do not learn from the past, we are doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past.

_Good thoughts Will._

"Taranee I hate it when you do that! And well I got a nine,"

"you got a nine on Mr. Collins test! That's bad even if it is you Will!"

"Irma!"

Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin all yell at her at the exact moment.

"No Irma, I got a ninety three on Mr. Collins test. He fell out of his chair when he finished grading my paper. It was priceless. Mom's going to be happy, for once I'm not going to have to deal with my mom yelling at me about my grades in Mr. Collins. ''

"Lillian! What are you doing! Stop!"

Ok. Lillian is eight, not fourteen. That said, who is the blonde that is gripping Cornelia with tears falling down her face. She looks just like Cornelia, only her hair is shorter, almost like Alchemy, only blonde. Other than that she looks just like Corny.

"Lillian!"

I look at the person that is yelling at 'Lillian.' This has to be a trap by Nerissa, because she looks just like me. Only with long red hair, and the fact that she is wearing a jacket and out fit that looks like…like…Caleb's only black. What is with this? What is Nerissa trying with this because there is no way that I am falling for what ever this is.

"Get off of me! Who are you! Why are you hugging me?"

Older Will's POV

Lillian, why? I know why though, after what happened to Cornelia I understand why you would want to hug your sister, but Lillian she's not ready yet. She doesn't know who you are, and they are going to think that we're Nerissa in a glamour. I want to hug them too.

"Will, it worked! It's them! Cornelia I missed you so much!"

"Who are you! What are you trying this time Nerissa? You are never going to beat us so why do you keep trying? What are you going to do?"

"Will I'm not Nerissa, and that is not Nerissa, Lillian!"

I'm trying to give her an angry look, but in reality I can't. I was about to do the same thing. They look so innocent, so happy, and I am going to keep things that way. This way. And I know how to prove my story. I know how to prove to them who I really am.

Lillian has moved from clinging to Cornelia, to Irma. Irma looks like she's trying to use her mental powers to get Lillian off, too bad they don't effect Lill.

"Who…who are you then? And why do you look like me? What are you trying?"

"Who do you think I am Will? Do I look familiar…familiar! Napoleon! Where did you go! You better get your furry butt over here right now! Where are you?"

"Right here doll face. Did you tell them why you are here, or about your major mojoe boost? We need to talk, all of us, somewhere that's not here. Where should we meet? You five, little kiddies, you pick the place, and we can talk about why we came here."

"Why you came here? Where did you come from?"

All eyes shot to Hay Lin, who was the only one of the five guardians that seemed unfazed by the talking cat. I'm actually pretty impressed at her acceptance of this.

"The future doll face, and trust me it is not a future that you want. That's why we came back here. To stop what went down, from going down. So who is going to carry me to wherever we are going to meet and have dinner?"

"Wait, Napoleon? Like as in Lillian's cat Napoleon? You can't talk! And if your Napoleon then you really are Lillian!"

Ok, this is seriously funny. None of them have the heart to stop Lillian from clinging on them. Maybe I should call her off, and give them some time to process, but she's on Hay Lin right now, and Hay Lin looks like she could use a hug.

"Unless they are Nerissa's clones!"

Then there is me. The fist person to voice doubt in someone. Man I had…ok…have some major trust issues. Ok enough standing around. She just called me Nerissa. The person that has made my life a living hell. The person that made me come to the past to save the worlds!

"Ok take me somewhere that we can talk and I will prove to you that I am not Nerissa. For now Lillian, get off of them. Your freaking them out. They don't know. They don't understand Lillian, so you need to give them space. Ok I can cloak us, so your teachers wont see you guys. It's only your lunch time and you guys are so not staying here all day. We need to talk, Will call your mom, tell her about your A on the test. Then say that you aren't feeling well and want to go home early and that Hay Lin isn't feeling well either, and that the two of you are going to crash in her basement."

"Yes Ms. Guardian Leader. Oh wait, no that's Will! You are having a serous power trip! How do you expect us to believe that you are you? You haven't even given us a chance to talk, you haven't even tried to prove who you are!"

"Cornelia your right. I'm sorry."

"That proves it. She's not Will."

"Irma. Please can we just get out of here. Give me a chance to talk."

"I don't think that is necessary. You see Will; the chink in your armor is that you have to save everyone. And you are about to fail."

I know that voice! Nerissa! Turning around I watch her grab Lillian. She is not touching Lillian! I made a promise, never to let anything happen to her. I've kept it for four years, and there is no way that it will be broken by a weaker Nerissa in the past.

"No way Nerissa! You will put her down NOW!"

Cornelia, I knew that you recognized your younger sister.

Now is my turn to give them a taste of what I can do! I'm not going to transform. That would freak them out a little to much, but I can take Nerissa out! I can take on Nerissa from this time even if she has four guardians behind her.

"You want to prove to us that your Will from the future? Save Yan Lin from Nerissa!"

"Then while I save Yan Lin, you guys have to save Lillian!"

"She's my sister. Do you really think that I would let anything happen to her? Will you must be kidding me. If you really were Will then you would know that I would never let anything happen to Lillian.

I open a fold, I know where she has the real Yan Lin. The one that they are fighting is really an astral drop brought to life. The real one is hidden in a cave in the mountain ranges of meridian. One that I led the attack on two years ago.

I fold right into the cave, yes I am good. Moreover, within seconds I have untied Yan Lin.

"Your not my Will."

At least she knows that I am Will.

"But I am Will, just from a different time. And right now we really have to move the others are fighting Nerissa, and they could really use some back up. Are you ready?"

"Grandma is always ready to kick some bootie."

I take her hand, glad that for once I am getting a warm greeting from someone. But as soon as I tough her, she pulls her hand back and looks at me. The way she is looking at me is breaking my heart. Why did she pull away.

"Will when did you get so powerful? I know it is you, but have you been corrupted?"

"No, Yan Lin. I received this power to alter a future that needs to be changed. A future that is not worth living in. A future where there is no hope. I came back to change that."

"Was it so bad that you have to travel in time? Do you know what you could cause by traveling in time?"

"Nerissa controls every world, and I am the only guardian left to fight her. Please can we not have this discussion here. I need to get back to make sure that Lillian is alright. I brought her back with me. I couldn't leave her there. In the past without me."

She squeezes my hand and the two of us make another fold and walk into a battle that has moved from the hallway to the field, and Lillian is on the ground! She has to be ok!

I run to her side and feel for a pulse and there is one thankfully!

"Yan Lin keep her safe! I am ending this fight, NOW!"

I fly into the air, well levitate since I am still in my human form. Hay Lin, Irma, Will, and Taranee are backed into a corner, while Cornelia is trying to get to them. She needs to be trying to get to her younger sister.

"Nerissa! You and your little puppets need to pick on someone with your own strength."

"But that means that I can't pick on anyone!"

She sends a lightning bolt at me and I catch it. I then send it back, only mine is laces with the power Kandrakar. The Oracle did give me all of his powers. Not that that makes me powerful enough to take Nerissa.

All of the girls are staring at me, so are Nerissa's minions. Along with Yan Lin. Lillian is yelling "Go Will."

"So you think that you can take me? You aren't even transformed do you really think that you could ever beat me? It don't matter what time your from Will you will never be able to stop me!"

"Your right Nerissa. I can't stop you, but Irma. Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia, along with a little help from me, can!"

I yell can, then send a pink ball at her, it's really a portal, but it is also laced with energy and she screams as she goes through it. She'll be back, but for now her evil guardians are following her, and the guardians, and my younger self have finally come around.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Will that was so cool! You didn't even have to transform! That was amazing! We actually have a chance of changing the future! That power boost that you got was amazing Will!"

"Grandma!"

Lillian hits me, the same time that Hay Lin hits Yan Lin. And by hits I mean tackles.

"Wait, Nerissa had a Yan Lin! Explain this to me! Now! What kind of tricks are you trying to pull over us?"

"The Yan Lin that Nerissa has is a living astral drop of Yan Lin. This is the real one. I thought that you might want the real Yan Lin."

"Is there a way that we can check your story?"

"Touch both of us with the heart Will. It will show you that I am the real Yan Lin, and it will show you this Will's true form. Weather she is you, or not, she did save me from Nerissa, so I think that you should give her a chance.

I watch as they touch Yan Lin with the heart, she glows and stays the same. Hay Lin squeals and hugs her grandmother again. This is actually happier that I have been in months, and I'm being excluded!

Then my past self touches me with the heart and nothing happens. Thank fully I don't change into my guardian form. You see when Nerissa made Kandrakar her home base, the world went from pink to black, and maroon. And my guardian from is now black, and maroon.

Lillian just clings to me. I know why, back home, she has seen more than any fourteen year old should ever see. She is the most loving person that I have ever met even with all of tragedy that she has seen. She is so selfless, so I always have her behind me after a battle. The last one there were five thousand casualties. It was our last battle and Nerissa whipped all of the rebels out, well almost all of them. There are fifteen left. One guess who one that battle. With that much carnage, all of the people that she loved dying, I would have her hide behind me and close her eyes as I lead her home. It was too dangerous to fold.

I think that she also has to make sure that I am ok. I understand why she is so afraid to loose me, but I am the rebel leader. I was the one who lead everyone into battle.

"How about we head to the restaurant, and I can cook for you. Number seventeen?"

"Yeah so Will…umm. Adult Will are you going to come over with? You can tell us why you're here while we eat!"

I have missed Hay Lin so much, I have missed all of them so much!

"Ok, so how old are you Will? Twenty one twenty two?"

"Cornelia I'm twenty."

"So are you in college in the future? Are we still fighting Nerissa? Come on spill Will. You can't keep this all to your self. My dad's a cop I can totally interrogate you!"

"Girls, girls give it a rest already would you? You can bother Will during dinner tonight."

Yan Lin's POV

I have to talk to Will, I want to know what is so bad in the future that she has to change it. The Oracle gave her his powers, she has the powers of Kandrakar, and Lillian, I'm sensing powers off her.

Will hasn't said one joke, what could be so bad in the future that she can't tell us here. What could be so bad in her future that she had to come back to the past to change it? She said that Nerissa rules all of the worlds but how is that possible. She said that she is the last guardian, but that would meant that Hay Lin…I can't even think that. Moreover, why is Will so protective of Cornelia's younger sister?

I finish cooking and decide to take their food out to them. Will and Lillian just gawk at the food almost like they don't know what to do with it.

Will's POV

I haven't seen this much food in year, it's actually funny the way Lillian is staring at it.

"So why did you come to the past? What was so bad in the future that you have to come back here?"

Will asks me.

"Ok, well Nerissa has all but two hearts. I said one earlier, but she doesn't have two. She is powerful. Undefeatable."

"Well why don't we just go all W.I.T.C.H. on her? Why did you have to come back from the past? And why bring my younger sister? If your twenty then she has to be fourteen. Why would you bring a fourteen year old with you?"

"Will you have to tell them at least what happened to them. Can I get out of here? Go eat where I can't hear this story?"

Yan Lin takes Lillian out of the room and I have five sets of eyes on me.

"Ok. Well Cornelia was the first one of us to die. Lillian is the heart of earth and Napoleon is her familiar. Umm. She flew in front of Lillian, or will in about two years, and saved her sister. She…You in my arms…you died and begged me to take care of Lillian. Taranee, you flew in front of Irma a month later, and died. Irma it took months, every day it got worse. You would beg me to use quintessence, to bring Taranee back, you felt so much guilt. The problem was that if I had it would be like it is with Nerissa, she would be a zombie, and Taranee you deserved…deserve better than that.

Irma after I said no you struck a deal with Nerissa, only she tricked you and put you under her spell. Hay Lin you couldn't deal. It was killing you. Your grandmother, best friend, and boy friend were both were all with Nerissa, and in a selfless act you offered a trade, The only thing was that Nerissa, made you hers. Nerissa took up base on Kandrakar and started conquering worlds.

She was quick, faster than we could get there. When she finally took over earth Elyon and I fought as hard as we could. Lillian the heart of earth transformed and kicked major ass. Cornelia it was almost like having you again, but in that battle Elyon died. Matt and Caleb barely got Lillian out of there as I held her army off. In our last battle, the rebellion was demolished. Blunk fought valiantly and it was because of him that Lillian and I got out of there safely, sadly Matt, and Caleb died. The Oracle was still imprisoned and he couldn't use magic outside his prison. So he transformed his powers for me allowing me to create a time portal."

"Dose that mean that you have all of the powers of the Oracle now?"

"Yes Hay Lin."

Before anyone could ask anything else, Cornelia hit me with a hug and I realized that I was crying, Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee soon followed. Then past Will joined in. That was Lillian's cue to walk back into the room where Cornelia ambushed her. We were all hugging and for the first time in years I saw hope in Lillian's eyes. I saw the people that I have missed for years. And so, here I am, finally, after six years, safe.

"You are so spending the night here!"

Cornelia tells me still holding onto Lillian. I have never seen Lillian look so content. She really missed Cornelia.

"Tonight we are so resting, tomorrow we can figure out what to do with everything." I look at Will and smile.

* * *

Umm.

I am really insecure about this new story and i really hope someone likes it. Please leave me a review if you want me to continue, i suck at writing. Well that's what everyone tells me...and this is kinda my last try.

The next chapter wil have it all. And I am bringing Elyon in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lillian

"_Lillian! I'm so proud of you, now we are going to go out there to do what we have been doing for the past year, fight side by side! Are you ready sis?"_

_Cornelia, takes my hand and leads me, we both are at the point that we don't transform for things like this. That is a waste of time, with the power that we have, Nerissa is about to be defeated! And Cornelia promised me that this weekend we are going to rent movies and I get to hang with her. _

_I don't really have control of my power so Cornelia has to help me, most of the time, the thing is that life is the way that I have always dreamt that it would be. _

_This is just the standard fight with Nerissa; she loves the sound of her own voice more than anything else. Cornelia is so amazing; she can fly circles around Nerissa! Like she is right now! And Will is matching her quintessence power, so that we have a fighting chance. At first I sometimes thought that Will should let Cornelia have the heart, but then who would be there to lead me?_

"_Lillian! I need your help, take my hand. Now channel all of your energy, and picture vines, powerful vines, coming up through the ground and trapping Nerissa!"_

_I'm doing like she is telling me, we're on the ground, both touching the ground, and holding hands, and there are major vines holding Nerissa. We so totally win! What is she trying to do? Why is she pointing at me? _

"_Lillian!"_

_Nerissa is shooting lightning at me, and I'm going to die!_

"_Cornelia!"_

_Will is by my side, with Cornelia in her arms, before Cornelia even has a chance to hit the ground. What have I done? What have I done? It's all my fault! She jumped in front of me, to save me! No._

"_Lill listen to me, I love you no matter what. Never forget that. Will, I need you to promise me something. That you will keep Lillian safe. I love all of you, you're my best friends, and Lillian never forget that I love you."_

"_I promise Cornelia."_

_As soon as the words are out of Will's mouth her eyes close. No! This can not be happening! Not to Cornelia! And why is Will the only guardian that is here with me? How could the battle still be raging on? _

"_I take back everything mean I ever said to you. Cornelia, please come back. I'm sorry! I love you Cornelia."_

"_Lillian."_

_Will wraps her arms around me, and I should be feeling something, but I can't feel her, I can't feel anything. Why can't I feel anything? What is going on? Who am I? Why am I so sad? _

"_Lillian!"_

_Who is saying Lillian?_

"Lillian!"

I open my eyes to see Will, my Will not the Will that is my age standing over me, holding me to the bed, with blood dripping from her forehead. Did I do that? Every time that I have that dream I loose control, like I did that day. The worst day of my life…and yet here is Cornelia. Standing next to Will, next to me.

"Lillian, you had the nightmare."

Will already has her arms around me. Even though Cornelia is right here, standing in front of me, she still has a long way to go, before she can reach my Cornelia. I cling to Will, but I need my sister.

"Cornelia? Can I sleep with you?"

I used to crawl in bed with Cornelia, after a nightmare, sometimes we even would have movie nights where we would crash on the couch. So this shouldn't seem to shocking to her. But is it ok with Will, if i go with Cornelia instead of her?

"Umm. Sure, I guess. Here put your sleeping bag next to mine and we can get some sleep, sweet dreams Lillian."

"Sweet dreams, Cornelia."

Old Will's POV

I know that I will have my nightmare if I fall asleep, and if I loose control, even in my nightmare, I could destroy what I came to save, so no rest for the weary. As the saying goes…I guess that's why it's a saying.

"Umm….Can we talk?"

"Ok shoot."

"Tell me, the full story of what happened. I need to know, because they need me to know. If both of us know, then Nerissa would have to kill Me, you, and Lillian, to be able to stop this. So first things first…why bring Lillian? What promise could be so important that you would bring a fourteen year old to another time. Why risk her life?"

Ok I was smart, even at that age, but man i was annoying as hell.

"Cornelia asked me, as she was dying in my arms, to look after Lillian. I gave her my promise, and to go back on that promise, would be to betray Cornelia. Now what do you want to know about the future?"

"How did you become rebel leader?"

Well…

_Flash back_

_Caleb came running up to me, as I dived to just in time to miss an attack by both Irma, and Cassidy! My life sucks! I dive down, grab him, and fly the both of us out of there. When we make it to the cave that we planned prior to the battel to be staying in, we both fell to our knees. _

"_Will, I have a proposition for you…well I want to run something by you first. Umm. What do you think about having two rebel leaders? That way if one falls, there is no delay in the battle. With two leaders, we would be able to sub-divide the rebellion. So…umm Will what do you think?"_

"_It is an amazing idea Caleb."_

"_I'm glad that you see it that way, so would you be the other leader? I know that you may think that you can't but you were the leader of the guardians. And Nerissa still can't get you to join her side. And with you in command Lillian would be safer in battles."_

"_I'll have to think about it Caleb. Right now we have to go assess the carnage and look for survivors, I am so glad that I left Lillian at home with Blunk, and Napoleon looking out for her."_

"_How did this happen Caleb?"_

"_I don't know Will, but want to know what I do know? I know that you are a leader and you could be doing so much more than just fighting. You could be setting up safe houses, and creating new strategic maneuvers. You could be saving lives, so that there are less Lillians, and more Cornelia and Lillians. You need to see Will that the only hope in saving all our worlds is for you to accept my offer."_

"That was all it took, you see after Cornelia died, Lillian lost control. She lost control of her powers, and it was all I could do to save her from herself. I was ready to do anything that I could to prevent a tragedy like Cornelia ever again."

"Wow, we can't let that happen."

"Why do you think that I am back here? I am going to do everything that I can to keep what happened in my life happen to you guys."

"I think that I am going to hit the sack, see you in the morning."

I'm about to go back to my spot against the wall when Yan Lin walks in, great more questions. What more could a girl ask for? Maybe a break, and some hot tea, some tea would be good.

"Will I want to have a word with you."

I follow her up stairs, knowing what is going to happen, she already has two places at the table set. And there is tea. Thank god. Things like tea, coke, chocolate, and food are rare, especially with Nerissa as our leader. Well not my leader.

"Will, I want to know about the world that you escaped from. The one that you have come to the past to change, and brought Lillian with you. And did you bring anyone else with you?"

"I brought Lillian's familiar. No clue where he went. Ok well lets start with earth. Earth has it easy, it's the best off planet. Nerissa made sure of it. Everyone on Earth was forced to dye their hair black. Some of the rebellion did for the purpose of spying before they were killed. I refused, had to wear a hood when I went out. Earth is in ruins, there are no buildings that are without Nerissa's signature. The ones that have no signature are rubble. The sky is maroon. When she took over Earth the color of the sky changed. It is hard to find green grass, and most of the trees only have dead leaves. The trees that are left that is. There are no schools. Learning is forbidden, there are no doctors, if someone gets sick they die. The cars are gone, and there is surveillance everywhere. You can not take a step without Nerissa knowing."

Yan Lin needs a moment, any sane person would need a moment after learning something like that. She looks at me after about a minute, telling me to go on.

"People were forced to build monuments to Nerissa, food was scarce unless you were in Nerissa's arms. There were plagues, and no one was given flu shots, or any preventative. It got to the point where the rebellion consisted as many scientists as it did warriors. We would immunize babies to chicken pox, and more. The bubonic plague rose again, Nerissa had horrible monsters of her creation ruling the cities."

"Tell me about Kandrakar."

"Kandrakar is where she made her home. The palace changed color to black, and the atmosphere took on a grayish color, There was also red. And look at the heart. I have been fighting, and the only reason that it is not fully black is the fact that I am still in ownership of it."

She drops her cup on the floor and stares at the heart from my time, pink with swirls of black in it. She looks ready to grab me and hug me, but at the moment is in shock. I grab a napkin and wipe up the spilt tea.

"When I transform, the color of my out fit is red and black. It's dark, the same with Nerissa and her guardians."

"Will I am so sorry that you had to go through that. What are your plans for stopping this from happening again. I will help you Will, but what of me. You haven't said anything about me."

"We took you to Meridian. We found a safe place for you, where no one could find you, and you would look after us when we were hurt. That was until Nerissa followed one of Caleb's men. He hadn't double folded to get to you and you were absorbed into Nerissa's seal."

She looks at me and I smile at her. I lived with her for the entire time that she was alive. She was with me, and Lillian. Sometimes things would seem less like hell, then Nerissa would show me other wise.

"Did you and Lillian ever visit me?"

"Yan Lin we lived with you. That was our home, the safe place that I would take Lillian to. It was under the infinite city. Farther down than Nerissa ever tried to go. Remember in every direction. We made it to safety, had a sanctuary for a while. It was where we would go. Sadly we found you after Hay Lin had gone to Nerissa."

"So what are your plans on defeating Nerissa?"


	3. Chapter 3

a.n. short chapter I know but it should explain a little more.

* * *

"I want to get so many people on our side that no one can compete against us. I need to have so many people on our side that she won't know which way is up. I have plans on saving your friends. Your fellow guardians from her grasp, in fact I am planning on having Irma assist me vary soon."

"So how did you handle it? Fighting alone all of these years? How were you able to keep going?"

"I thought about all of the people that I had to defend and it gave me a sense of meaning I guess. I had to keep going until we were able to get to safety. When we made it back here I was so relieved. Blunk lead her away from us. I guess you could say that we had a plan and it worked rather well. It was painful though. I look at them and they are either dead or evil in my time. It is so hard to see them."

Yan Lin saw that the leader that she had seen at first was much more than she could even think.

"I got into fights for a while. We would spar to let loose our anger, but the angrier that I got the more that I saw that I was like Nerissa. After that I would only fight when I had to. I had to practice for years, but I can wield a sword and shield. I can do any form of hand to hand combat. It was hard, but I had to go on."

"So who are you going to bring back to us first?"

"Cassidy. She will be able to help Irma to grow and expand upon her power. That way she can fight and have major back up."

"I see then would you like me to work with Hay Lin on using her power?"

"No I want her to work with martial arts. She would be amazing if she used her element along with her powers. Nothing would be able to hit her. She would be safer that way. Then she could also fight with more than just the air if she was ever in any trouble."

"What do you want from Cornelia?"

"I want Cornelia and Lillian to begin to work as a team as they did in my time. I also would like for her to allow the Lillian from my time to stay when I have to leave."

"What do you mean whey you have to leave?"

"I have known from the beginning that when I went back in time I would die. I was told at the beginning. Lillian though will be alright. My time was running out anyway. So when I am gone I need Cornelia to be there for her sister. I need her to be able to help Lillian get through my death as I helped Lillian get through hers."

"Will there is no way that you could know that you are going to die. Your powers might have increased but there is no way that you would ever foresee your own death."

"This is not my time. Mine is lost forever. Lillian is young enough that I was able to shield her of many of the terrible things that I have seen. She has seen more than her fair share but she will never have to see that again. I have to do this to keep everything from falling apart."

"So what do you want of your past self?"

"I want her to have the chance to be happy and also to be a good leader. I will be working with her on her fighting abilities and I will work with her on her leadership skills. After Nerissa another evil will rise. It will never end, but no one can beat Nerissa alone."

"Will sleep now. I won't let the other wake you. You need your rest I will keep watch over everyone that is here. You look like you haven't slept in weeks so it would make me so happy to see you get the rest that you deserve."

Will nodded and followed Yan Lin up stairs to her room and slept in her bed while Yan Lin walked down and watched her guardians sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Irma no! Irma don't do this. Irma are you listening to me. Irma put the knife down. Do you think that Taranee would have wanted you to do this? How would she take it when she saw you and found out why you died. Irma you have to listen to me put the knife down right now. I can't bring her back and I'm sorry. I am so sorry but it doesn't work that way."_

"_Will I can't go on like this. It should have been me..it should have been.."_

_She falls into my arms and I hold her while she cries. We all feel guilty about what happened but Irma took it the worst. What kind of leader am I? I can't even save Irma from herself. I couldn't save Taranee. What good am I to the team when I can't save anyone? _

**Don't think like that Will. **

_Three days later._

"_Will I have to. She agreed that she would save Taranee, bring her back and that she would not hurt either of us again. You have to trust me. Will."_

_And just like that she's gone. I can keep in contact with Taranee through the heart. Her powers allow her to communicate with me, but only with me and I will never let Nerissa have Taranee. No way in hell would I allow my best friend to become corrupted. I owe her memory that much. _

"_Irma no."_

_She's gone. I couldn't save Irma. I couldn't save Irma. What have I done. I am loosing everyone. EVERYONE. I have to get to Hay Lin and Lillian. I still have them. And Napoleon and Matt, and Caleb. I still have them. I still have them. The joke's on me because there is a rebel named Matt, my Matt died a few months ago. I miss all of them. _

**Will stop thinking like that. Cornelia and Matt are both with me. They send their love and Cornelia is thanking you for all that you have done for Lillian. We are here for you, Irma….we will get her back Will. Be strong. **

"IRMA!"

Why did my scream just echo…what is going on…why is my younger self barging into my room. What happened…oh crap.

"Did that really happen?"

"Did what really happen?"

"The nightmare that we both just had! The two hearts must be connecting and and I am having the same dreams that you are having. I have no clue how I know that but I just do. So was that a memory or was it just a nightmare…Irma. We have to go get her now. Taranee…Taranee died."

"Calm down. I told you this already."

"You never told me that Matt was dead. You never told me that Irma was suicidal. There were a lot of things that you never told me. I just don't want anything bad to happen to them and you are not helping. You got Yan Lin back and and and it's me that is not doing anything productive. I feel like I can't even begin to compete with you. I want to help them."

I know how it feels to be in her shoes. I was there a few months ago, hell I was there until I got the oracles powers. It's three in the morning and I don't think that either of us wants to go back to sleep.

"Alright, we can go get some training in. It's three thirty, the shell cave?"

She's already transformed and on her way to she shell cave. I am right behind her levitating myself no use scaring her yet. We reach the shell cave minutes later and she has to sit down for a second to catch her breath. Yeah it is a long flight.

"The first thing that I am going to teach you is how to fight with hand to hand combat. Then we will work on your elemental powers. After that we are going to work with a sword. When we finish that, we will work on using your powers while fighting with the sword. When we get finished with that, we will go back and get breakfast.

"There is no way that we are going to get all of that done in three hours."

"Your right but I slowed down time for us. When we are done and things go back to normal only a few hours will have passed. Now hit me."

Will was shocked when she hit me and I knocked the feet from under her and then sent her flying into the water. This is going to be fun. After a few hours of fighting in the dark with myself she is on the ground covered in bruises. Ok I think that she needs to learn how to heal. Walking over to her I put a hand on her wrist and all over the bruises and cuts that I have given her disappear.

"What? How did you do that?"

"Alright close your eyes and think about good. You have the power of quintessence now think about your power fixing the wound. There you go you just healed the rest of your injuries. Now after a while you should be able to heal others. Now I know that you can shot lightning but can you create solid lightning bolts?"

I know that she doesn't know how but that doesn't mean that I can't teach her.

"Alright. This time picture the lighting bolt and concentrate on it. There you go you just did it. Now I want you to concentrate on changing that from something that will hurt, onto something that will heal. Before you ask yes, it should be that pink color."

So we worked on hand to hand combat, did everything that we said we would and it came to the point that I decided to show her how to use lightning with a sword. I have two on me right now under my jacket…one was Caleb's the other mine. The two swords of the rebel leaders. I wonder when he is going to get home I need to talk to him about a few things. I think that I am going to have him work with Blunk on stealth. Then I wonder if he is willing to work with Matt some more…

"Here."

It lands at her feet. Right now she has mine and I have Caleb's and we are ready to go.

"I already taught you how to use this. Now I am going to teach you something more. You can charge it with electricity so that it becomes more of a weapon. Shot electricity through it like this."

She's doing it. I can't believe that she is doing it. She has to be drained. Sometimes I underestimate myself. That always has been the chink in my armor. Oh no. I am beginning to sound like Nerissa. She is going down…even if I go with her. I am doing this for all of the people that she mercilessly killed.

"Now when we spar try to incorporate some of the martial arts that I taught you as well as your powers. Also you will soon be able to shoot portals at Nerissa. They are like folds only they are charged with the power, and will take the person that you throw them at anywhere that you want to send them. I sent Nerissa to well. You don't need to know where I sent her just yet, but try to make one of those."

She did it. She can't hold a candle to me while we fight, but she could blow Caleb out of the water. She could blow anyone out of the water. Why am I referring to myself like I am someone else? Well technically she is someone else. I think that time is speeding up again. I can feel it. We need to start heading home.

"So you have got to tell me. Dose Irma ever date Marvin?"

"Well they got married a year after the attacks began. He was one of the scientist that risked death to help make flu shots and more. When the plague went around he saved hundreds. Nerissa could never hurt him because we were always around him. Until he saw a teenaged girl that reminded him of Irma sick. No one knew what was wrong. He performed an emergency appendectomy and saved her life, but Nerissa caught him. So he died, saving someone in memory of Irma."

"What about Cornelia and Caleb?"

"They break it off and Cornelia begins to date Taranee's brother. In the end Caleb winds up living with me. The three of us crashed with Yan Lin in the infinant city for years. Those were some of the happiest years. We had two rebel leaders. He asked me one day, that's what the sword symbolizes. That's why I want you to keep it."

I think that she is a little creeped out and I am carrying both weapons to keep from drawling attention to her. Well us. When we make it to the restaurant we walk in the back to see that everyone else is up and waiting for use looking worried.

"Where were you two? We thought that Nerissa might have killed you Will and that killed you older Will. We were worried."

Lillian runs up and hugs me. I haven't told her that I am going to die at the end of this. Cornelia's parents will take her in. She might have to change her name but she will have a family again. I am going to die. There is no place for me in this world. They don't need to know that though. I already saw what is going to happen and I am content with my fate.

"It's alright guys, we just went out for some training and got a little carried away. We have been training all morning so dose that mean that we get breakfast? I am starved I don't know about you guys but I think that we should take about strategies over coffee and breakfast."

None of them like coffee and I swear that I just heard Cornelia say something along the lines of 'you drink that stuff? Ew.' Caleb walks in with Napoleon on his shoulders. He looks at me…then looks at younger me…then looks back at me and sighs.

"I take it you are from the future and Napoleon the talking cat is with you?"

"Yeah. Later we need to talk. For now we are going to talk about strategies. Want breakfast?"

Soon we are all sitting at the table.

"So my plan is to gain allies one by one. Our first will be Cassidy and for that I need Irma. We will go in and you will use your power over water to get to her while I hold Nerissa off and use quintessence. Once we get out of there I will double fold an astral drop and us. When we make it home we will have Cassidy. It will go like that until we have all of them. Also we need to warn Candcare and I need to speak with Elyon. She needs to know how to protect herself. I think that while we are getting Cassidy back I will be able to steal the heart of meridian. When I have it I will give it back to Elyon. After that we must form alliances with as many worlds as we can. Caleb for now I want you to train Matt, and teach the girls some moves. Will will help you. I have been working with her and I have five bucks that says that she can kick your butt without even transforming."

Caleb is staring at me but I reach into my jacket and hand him something that belongs to him. Then hand the other one to myself she already knows what it is and so dose he. I think that I should explain it to the others though.

"Alright. Caleb that sword belongs to you. In the future there are two rebel leaders. When it got bad enough the two swords were there. Mine and yours. We decided to have two rebel leaders that way if one died the rebels would still have a leader and that saved the future in the end. Now I think that we should have rebels on earth and on meridian. The two swords are symbolic of who will lead them. When the guardians died…I lead an army of five thousand."

They are all starring at me shocked but I think that anyone who was going to object to Irma going alone with me decided stop. Lillian is sitting between Cornelia and me and she looks like she feels safe.

"Lillian I need you to teach Cornelia some tricks that she doesn't know yet. Irma, Cassidy will work with you. Taranee I want you to do more research. Knowledge is power. Hay Lin I want Yan Lin to teach you martial arts."

No one is going to argue with me. It is going to be a hard road but we will win in the end. Now I am going to have Cassidy on our side by tomorrow.


End file.
